Complicated and Awkward
by The World Is My Lobster
Summary: Welcome to the complicated and awkward life of Sherry Cooper and her friends Mia Santez and Truly Bennett. Sherry is the optomistic type, nothing can bring her down, that is until Jacob Black suddenly notices her/begins hater stalking her, a bigger shennanigan than the time she punched Paul Lahote in the face. So come in and experience the awkward world of Sherry Cooper. Jacob/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all this is the first chapter in my Twilight story, Complicated and Awkward. I got some inspiration for this story from the awesome tv show Awkward. So sit back, relax and enjoy the complicated shennanigans of the life of Sherry Cooper. _

**Welcome to Sherry's Blog.**

**When did my life become so complicated?**

**Last week I was the invisible girl, I had two friends and I spent most of my time writing on this blog which no one reads. Now I think I have a hater stalker in the form of Jacob Black, a guy I had had one conversation with in seven years and that was an incredibly embarrassing moment. Basically my Grandma had just died from a stroke and I'd punched Paul Lahote in the face and broken my hand. Oh and there is also the fact that everyone in La Push thinks I tried to kill myself. **

**So let me take you back one week ago to when my life became completely fucked up.**

It began on a Wednesday.

The day started out pretty much like normal. I got up, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a band T-Shirt, made myself a coffee and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and put my headphones in, blasting Def Leppard. I walked to school since it was only ten minutes away.

And as far as school went, the day was passing fine. Truly, Mia and I met at my locker like we did every day. We went to class, at lunch, someone sat on me again, which basically happened everyday. And then the end of the day came.

"So do you think I should call him?" Truly asked me.

Truly has been my best friend since pre-school. Embry Call had given her his number and asked if she was busy on Saturday. Truly had said she would check and let him know, that was two days ago.

I rolled my eyes. "True you've had a crush on him since we were in pre-school and he asked you out I don't..."

And that was when I walked into someone's locker door and fell flat on my ass. "Ow." I put my hand to my head.

"Oh sorry."

I looked up and locked eyes with Jacob Black, wow he was a fucking giant now. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up. "It's cool."

Jacob blinked, then shrugged and turned his back on me and walked off.

Ass.

I turned back to Truly and we continued walking. "So anyway what are you scared of?" Ow my head hurt.

Truly sighed. "What if it's just some big joke?" She asked. "I mean, he's never given me a second glance and now he suddenly is so interested in me?" Truly shook her head. "I don't buy it."

"Truly you should seriously just go for it. And if it's bad, I'll be waiting at home with Tim Minchin and ice cream." I smiled at her. "Look there's your chance." I pushed in the direction of Embry Call. I watched her talk to him and then she walked back over to me with a smile on her face.

"I have date on Saturday night." She grinned at me.

Just then Mia walked over to us. "Can I just ask, do I speak English?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know I'm part Spanish but I do speak English right?" Mia asked.

I nodded. "Yep I'm hearing English."

Mia sighed. "Thank god I feared I was turning into my mother." She looked over at Truly. "What are you so happy about?"

"I have a date." Truly gushed.

"With who?" Mia asked.

I smiled. "Embry Call."

Mia nodded. "Right." She said slowly and frowned. "Erm Sher, why is Jacob Black glaring at you?"

I turned around and sure enough there he was, Jacob Black, giving me the death glare. But as soon as he caught my eyes his expression softened and then darkened again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. "Well I have to go home guys, see you tomorrow." I shouldered my backpack and walked across the school car park and that's when the skies decided to empty on my head.

I gasped and hunched my shoulders and then started laughing. I turned my head up to the sky and let the rain hit my face. Growing up in La Push mean I had grown to love the rain. I got home completely soaked and incredibly happy.

"Sherry?" My Mum poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Hey Mum. It's raining." I joked shaking my short black hair.

Mum laughed. "How was school?"

"Average." I toed off my shoes, man my head was killing. "Anyway, I'm going to change."

"Don't forget to practice your guitar." Mum called after me.

"Like I would." I called back. I pushed open the door to my room and opened my wardrobe grabbing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tank top, heading for the bathroom, turned on the shower and grabbed the pot of aspirin from the cupboard. That's when everything went wrong. The lid wouldn't open and when I finally got it open, the pills spilled over the floor, I slipped on one and fell backwards smacking my head on side of the shower and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I groaned and sat up. "What happened?"

Mum walked in and started crying, she rushed over and hugged me.

I blinked. "Wo, Mum. What's going on?" I patted her on the back.

"Honey if you were feeling... bad. You could have come to me, we could have talked. Why did you feel the need to try to..." She began to cry again.

I frowned. "Erm Mum what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. And then I remembered. "Oh god Mum no." I shook my head. "I hit my head at school I was just going to take an aspirin and a shower but those pill bottle lids are very difficult to open." I smiled at her. "I'm far from suicidal. Come on Mum you've said it yourself I could find the bright side of a plague." I pointed to myself.

Mum smiled. "I am so glad." She hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum." I looked down and saw my arm was in a cast. "Oh joy." I sighed. "Oooh it's green, you remembered my favourite colour." I smiled at Mum.

Mum nodded. "Yeah bright side of a plague... You get that from your father." She grinned.

I smiled. "Where is Dad?"

"I'm right here." Dad walked into the room. "So honey something you want to tell us?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it was an accident, pill bottle lids are incredibly hard to open and we all know I'm a weakling." I pouted.

Dad gave me a hug. "I knew my baby girl wasn't suicidal."

I laughed. "Love you Dad."

I was discharged from the hospital the next day and I had the next three days off school, mainly because it was Friday and the weekend was upon us. I had missed calls from both Mia and Truly so I sent them both a text inviting them round tonight. Then I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, bored. I rolled over and grabbed the latest book in the Song of Ice and Fire aka the Game of Thrones series and opened it to where my bookmark was marking the page.

The door to my room opened and Truly and Mia walked in. "Hey. You ok?" Mia asked sitting on the bed.

I nodded. "Fine, my head kills but the doctors gave me some awesome painkillers in an easy to open bottle." I smiled.

They laughed.

"You're such a flid." Mia nudged me. "So anyway onto my dilema. What the hell do I do about Paul Lahote and his weirdo stalker attitude?" Mia glanced at me.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I can't punch him again, I think I'll be chased out of La Push by all the bimbos in La Push High." I smiled. "Plus I think I might get exspelled if I knock his front teeth out again."

Truly laughed. "That had to be the best day ever." She turned to me. "So what's he doing then?" Truly asked Mia.

"Borderline stalking me. He's like everywhere I go ever since we made out at Chris Samuel's party." Mia bit her lip.

Truly and I's jaws dropped. "You what?" We exclaimed.

Mia flushed. "I was drunk and horny and lonely and he was there and very, very keen." She put her head in her hands.

"Well have you thought his borderline stalking may be because... it's his weird way of saying he likes you?" I suggested.

Mia paled. "Oh my god." Then she laughed and shook her head. "No, that can't be it."

"Ok, I'm having a major panic attack. What should I wear tomorrow?" Truly asked.

"The blue dress." Mia and I said together.

Truly smiled. "Oh yeah. With the black heels?"

Mia and I nodded.

I rubbed my temples and leant back against the pillows. "Hey, I'm injured here don't I get flowers and chocolates?" I teased.

"I have a half eaten kit kat." Truly shrugged.

Mia grinned. "Oh and Jacob Black was asking after you today." She smirked.

It was knowledge amongst the three of us, that I kind of had a crush on Jacob Black. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mia rubbed the back of her neck. "Basically the whole school thinks you tried to kill yourself." Mia mumbled.

I groaned. "Great."

Truly patted my knee. "Don't worry by next week everyone will have forgotten about it."

I smiled. "You're right. I mean everyone forgot about me punching Lahote, I'm sure they'll forget about this." I stretched.

"Nice cast." Mia grinned. "Can I sign it?"

I grabbed a sharpie out of my pen pot. "Go ahead."

Mia signed it and so did Truly. Then they had to go and I was alone again but apparently not for long. My Mum had to go into Port Angles to work late, something about a disaterous wedding cake. My Mum is a wedding planner. I headed downstairs to cook some dinner when the doorbell rang. I frowned and walked to the door.

Jacob Black was stood there.

Jacob Black was at my house and I was dressed in a pair of joggers with paint all over them and a tank top with paint hand prints over my chest. And why in the hell was I using his full name in my inner monologue.

"Erm hi?" I greeted him.

"Hi." Jacob looked me up and down. "Nice outfit."

I flushed. "Thanks, it's erm... old painting clothes." I mumbled.

"So I heard about..."

"I didn't try to kill myself." I blurted out.

"Oh right, that's cool." Jacob smiled. "Nice cast. I would say even better than the one from the time you punch Paul in seventh grade."

I smiled. "You remember that?"

Jacob nodded. "Of course I do, I had to take you both to the nurse's office, you were clutching your hand but you didn't even cry whilst Paul was bawling his eyes out." Jacob grinned. "None of us let him forget that."

"And he has the dentures to prove it." I tilted my head.

We both started laughing.

"Well I'm glad your ok." Jacob smiled at me.

I thought I was going to melt. "You are?"

Jacob nodded and then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and declined the call. "So I have another reason for coming over."

"Really?" I asked.

"We got paired for a history project." He handed me a piece of paper. "I was told to give it to you." He shrugged.

I nodded and took it. "Right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well I was going to be at school Monday, you could have given it to me then." I told him.

Jacob shrugged. "Well it was kind of my excuse for seeing if you were ok." He grinned.

I smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh I have to go." Jacob told me. "But I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks." I bit my lip. "So I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, see you." Jacob gave me a small wave and walked off.

I closed the door and leant against the door. I needed to Skype and ice cream. Ice cream first. Ten minutes later I was sat on my bed ice cream in my lap, spoon in and and laptop in front of me, Truly on Skype, Mia was Miss In Action.

"And you were wearing that?" Truly asked me.

I groaned. "Oh don't remind me." I complained. "Anyway how are things between you and Embry?" I smiled.

"Great." Truly grinned. "We've been texting non stop and he is amazing." She rushed.

I smiled. "That's great True, you deserve a decent guy."

"So do you." Truly replied.

I pulled a face. "I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon."

"It might." Truly smirked. "I can always ask Embry about Jacob, they are best friends after all." Truly laughed at the look of horror on my face.

"Don't you dare." I told her.

Truly shook her head. "You know I wouldn't. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I have Awkward season one and two on boxset. That's my weekend." I smiled. "Oh and a serious amount of blogging. Anyway, enjoy your date tomorrow and Skype me and tell everything." I pointed at the screen.

Truly nodded. "Of course." She waved. "Bye bestie."

"Bye." I signed off and turned off my laptop. I went downstairs and put my ice cream away, when there was a knock at the door again. I walked over and opened it to see Mia stood there. "Mia?" I questioned.

"Ok, so I may have just had sex with Paul Lahote." Mia rambled and then started crying.

I pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey. Ok, I'll get the ice cream and sleepover." I told her.

Mia sniffed and nodded.

We went upstairs and I handed her a spoon. "Ok spill."

"Well I was walking home and I ran into him and I just confronted him and then we ended up kissing, we went back to his house and then well." Mia sniffed. "And then after he was completely cold towards me and I just ran and left." She put her head in her hands.

"Hmmm I'm reconsidering the whole not punching Paul thing." I pressed my lips together. "Ok what exactly did he say after you..." I tilted my head from side to side. It's amazing how with some questions you don't have to finish them, you can just tilt your head from side to side.

Mia sighed. "He got up and said he had to go do something for a few hours and that I was welcome to stay." She put her head in her hands.

I thrust the ice cream out at her. "Eat. Ice cream makes everything better."

She dove in with the spoon.

"I don't know what to do." Mia exclaimed. "Why do bad things always follow the good? For an insane moment I thought he actually liked me."

I went to open my mouth to speak but then there was a knock at the door. Wow my door was really popular today. "I'll be right back." I went downstairs and opened the door to see Paul Lahote stood at my door. "Are you seeking me out for a punch?" I asked him.

"No." Paul rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm is Mia here?" He asked. "I got home and she'd gone."

"Did I knock out your brain as well as your front teeth?" I exclaimed. "You can't just have sex with a girl and then sod off. To some girls, girls like Mia to be exact, sex actually means something." I shouted at him.

Paul sighed. "I can explain, it's totally not what she thinks. I had to do something really important." He shook his head

"Goodbye Lahote." I slammed the door in his face.

Mia was on the staircase. "Was that Paul?"

I nodded. "Sorry I didn't punch him but I've already got one broken wrist, I didn't really want two. I'll do it once this one has healed." I smiled at her.

Someone banged on the door. "Mia! Mia! I've got to talk to you please!" Paul shouted.

"Lahote piss off or I'm calling the cops!" I shouted back.

"I'm not talking to you Cooper!" Paul shouted back.

Wow I had had a conversation with Jacob Black and a shouting match with Paul Lahote in the same night. Note to self stop refering to all boys by their full names.

"Go away Paul!" Mia shouted.

"Mia I'm crazy about you! It was a dick move tonight but I swear it was for an important reason!" Paul shouted. "Mia I love you!"

I glanced at Mia in shock.

"Mia?" Paull called through the door.

Mia was shocked. "What do I do?" She mouthed at me.

"I don't know I've never been in this situation before." I mouthed back.

"I'm going to talk to him." Mia walked to the door and opened it but no one was there. "That jerk!" She slammed the door shut.

I gave her a hug. "Tim Minchin?" I asked.

"Yes please." Mia nodded.

So we headed up to my room and I put on Tim Minchin's live DVD and Mia cried/laughed through half of it before falling asleep.

And this is where things got complicated.

_Ok so that is my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. See you for the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter. _

**Welcome to Sherry's Blog**

**Well I guess I should tell you all a bit more about myself. My full name is Sherisse Lyssa Cooper. My Mum is Quilette but my Dad is part British part Italian. My Grandma, on my Dad's side, was Italian, she lived in Rome and was a ballerina. My Great Grandma, on my Dad's side, was a fameous Italian movie star. Anyway Grandma met my Grandpa when she was eighteen and her family went for a holiday in England, it was claimed to be love at first sight and they have been married for 45 years. My Grandpa followed her back to Rome and they were married about a year later. My Dad followed six months after. Then when my Dad was eleven they moved back to England. **

**My Dad had two very good friends and together they formed a pop group which became very popular in the eighties. He was doing a show in Rome and guess who was the opening act... My Mum. **

**Mum was born here in La Push and she also ahd two very good friends, they had formed an ABBA tribute band. It was very scandelous when they all left to tour Europe together and Mum came back married to an outsider and pregnant with my older brother Mathew. In fact, her parents disowned her for three years, in that time our litle family had returned to Rome. **

**I was seven when we moved back to La Push, my grandpa (on my mother's side) had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and died when I was nine. My grandma (on my mother's side) died when I was thirteen. Despite the friction between my Mum and her parents before we moved back to La Push I was always very close to my grandparents in La Push. **

**Mum and her friends disbanded and she became an international wedding planner, a very successful wedding planner too. Dad is still with his pop band and travels quite a bit. **

**So then we come to me. I have caramel coloured skin, big blue eyes and black hair. Grandma, on my Dad's side, says I look like her mother, Eliana Contini who was the Italian actress. I've seen a picture of her however and I don't look like her. Grandma gave me a picture of her and it sits on my chest of drawers along with the rest of my family pictures. **

**I like to sing and play the piano and guitar. I also like to skateboard, rock climb, paint and go horse riding. **

**So that's the little about me bit. **

**Until next time. **

Sherry's POV

I arrived at school on Monday, to be greeted by many stares and a few whispers. Truly walked over to me and linked arms. "So you're going to be popular today."

I groaned and hid my face in her shoulder. "No, invisible mode."

We reached my locker, I put in the combo and wrenched open the door, getting out the books I'd need and putting the others away. I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Seriously all I want to do is crawl into a dark corner and cry right now."

Truly laughed. "Don't worry I'm here for you. Have you seen Mia?"

"Not since she left mine Saturday afternoon." I replied.

Truly frowned in confusion.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." I told her.

Jacob walked past and glared at me.

I glanced at Truly and raised my eyebrows but shrugged it off. "Well I have to go to History." I told her. "I'll see you in English." I walked into History and took my usual seat at the back in the corner.

That's when the second strange thing for the day happened. Paul Lahote took up Mia's empty seat. "Hey Cooper."

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know where Mia is?" Paul asked me.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Drop the dumb act. Where is Mia?" Paul growled.

"If I knew I certainly wouldn't tell you." I glared at him. "You're a right dick Lahote."

"It's not my fault she wouldn't accept my apology." Paul argued.

I sighed. "She was about to but you did a disappearing act. You can't just proclaim to love someone and then run off, talk about mixed signals. She was going to sort things out with you, maybe even listen to you, she might even have loved you back but you know what you've ruined that chance and I will personally make sure she never comes near you again." I promised in a low snarling voice.

Paul was shaking though too, violently and I felt slightly scared. Paul was known for his short temper and things got nasty when people pissed him off. To be fair things got nasty if you pissed me off, Paul was living proof of that. But just because I punched him once doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt me.

To my relief Paul got up and literally bolted out of the classroom, Jared Cameron hot on his tail. Kim Andrews turned around and glanced at me.

I quickly bowed my head and pretend I was suddenly really interested in my converse.

The next strange encounter happened at lunch time. Truly and I sat down at our usual table when Embry Call, Quil Atera and a reluctant Jacob Black came and sat with us.

"Alright Cooper." Quil grinned at me.

"Never better." I replied sarcastically, taking a bite of my potato salad. "So how long till we stage an intervention?" I asked Truly.

Truly thought for a moment. "Give it a week."

I nodded in agreement. "Saturday?"

"Saturday." Truly agreed.

Embry frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh when one of us is going through something we decide on an appropirate amount of space time before we stage an intervention." Truly explained.

I kicked her under the table.

"Ow." Truly looked at me. "What?"

I raised my eyebrows and made my 'what the hell' face. How could she just reveal something so secret? I sighed and stood up. "I have work to catch up on."

"Are you not going to eat that?" Quil pointed to my half eaten potato salad and half eaten sandwich still left.

I shrugged. "Big breakfast. Help yourself." I walked off.

The third and final strange thing happened at the end of the day. I was just getting ready to walk home when Kim Andrews walked over to me.

"Hi Sherry." She greeted me like we were old friends.

I frowned. "Erm... Hi Kim."

"Are you busy now?" Kim asked me.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Some of us are going to our friend's house to hang out. I thought you might like to come." Kim smiled. "Truly is coming."

I bit my lip. "I'd love to but I have a lot of homework to catch up." I slung my bag over my shoulder and fished out my iPod. "But thanks for the invite."

Kim however didn't give up and followed after me. "Are you sure? Not even for an hour?"

I shook my head. "No sorry." I smiled. "Listen I have to go. Bye." I stuck my headphones in my ears and headed off in the direction of home.

**Welcome to Sherry's Blog**

**So it has been a week since my front door became seriously popular for one night and things have been rather strange. Mia has decided to lock herself away from the world all week and therefore Paul Lahote has been following me around like a lost puppy. Well until I threated to send him back to the dentist. Then he simply started to follow Truly around, which stopped after Embry Call had a word, who was by now completely in love with said best freind. **

**Then we come to my dilema, Jacob Black. The guy had not left me alone but had been a complete and utter dick at the same time. Truly had asked Embry about it and he had told her that Jacob had some issues with a girl from Forks called Bella but I have no idea what that had to do with me. **

**Anyway, Truly and I are going to be doing an intervention with Mia today, since it's the only day I could drag Mia away from Embry. **

**So that's me signing off. **

Well after three hours of convincing Mia to come out to see a movie with us tonight, I started to walk back home. That's when things got awkward.

"Sherry!"

I turned around and saw Jacob Black walking towards me. I groaned. "Oh no what do you want now?" I complained.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jacob blinked. "Well I think it is." He took a step forward.

I glared at him. "Why don't you go fuck yourself Black and leave me alone!"

Jacob glared back at me. "We both know you'd rather be fucking me." He whispered.

I brought my hand up and smacked him hard with my unbroken hand, it felt like hitting a brick wall. I gritted my teeth and cursed. I back away and started cursing fluently in Italian.

Jacob stared at me and then his expression softened. "Here let me look." He offered.

I looked up at him. "Back off!" I shouted. "What are you freaking bipolar?" I continued to shout and then took a deep breath, the pain was starting to ease off now. I straightened up and flecked my hand, in felt fine. "I don't understand what you want from..."

Jacob moved forward and kissed me. He fucking kissed me.

My eyes widened and I tried to push him back. He moved away when I didn't kiss him back and glared at me. "You spoiled everything." He told me. "It should have been her."

I was completely lost. What on earth was he going on about? Why was he shaking like that?

"Jacob." Someone called behind me.

I turned around and saw Sam Uley there along with Paul Lahote. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Paul herded Jacob away into the woods, whilst Sam stood with me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I blinked. "I'm fine." I replied. Confused but fine. "I'm... going to go now." I turned and ran all the way home. When I got home I headed for my room and sat down on my bed, my heart pounding in my chest. I could still feel his lips on mine. What in the bloody hell was going on? I shook my head and started to get ready for the movies

_Here is chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
